


Every night

by mad1492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Dorms, M/M, Romance, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad1492/pseuds/mad1492
Summary: Lately Scorpius has been moaning Albus name while sleeping and Albus, well, he would like to participate in those moans.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 525
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Every night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 by ringelchen: Albus has a habit of moaning Scorpius’ name in his sleep which, of course, doesn’t affect Scorpius at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
